Men over 75 years of age evaluated at one time point for sex hormone levels, bone turnover markers, bone mineral density, calcium regulating hormones. A correlation was found between bone turnover markers and bone mineral density in this group. A decrease in testosterone and increased PTH were also observed. This study has now been completed. Data is currently being analyzed.